So Close
by colorxmeperfect
Summary: I knew that it was unconventional, to say the least. I suppose that our chemistry was just too strong for a strictly platonic relationship. It was all this complicated because he still had one thing attached to him. That thing was a person. That person was a girl. And that girl was Mai. Zutara. Maiko. Mostly Zutara.


**Author's notes:**

So here we go! There's a few things that I do want to mention in this author's notes section of mine, which are the following (plus my disclaimers):

This story is a special story to me for various reasons, two of which are that it's taken me a really long time to write it the way I want to and, simply, to write it. I get terrible writer's block and I'm always so busy with school work and actual work, which will explain the long wait for uploads on chapters (just forewarning you).

It's super important for me to emphasize the relationship Zuko has with Mai and the relationship Zuko and Katara have. I don't want Zuko to come off as some chauvinistic pig who is a two-timer, because he's not. I, also, don't want Katara to appear easy because, on the contrary, she's in a not-so-easy situation. With that stated, I want you to understand that Mai simply has the title. Her efforts for the relationship are minimal, if any. It's a complicated (and political) triangle that they find themselves in.

My intent with this story is to give equal importance, sympathy, and empathy for all corners of the triangle, for Zuko's corner, Katara's, and Mai's.

Also, the title of this story, as well as the story itself, is based heavily on the song "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin. It's a song featured in the movie "Enchanted". Due to the influence it has on the story, I would suggest listening to it and/or reading the lyrics to see just how it comes into play.

I've tried my very hardest to keep as close to canon as I could, at least what is shown up to the finale. After that, I'm totally disregarding the Legend of Korra because it doesn't fit my story line, so that's my disclaimer for that. :D

Side note: I do address different things at different times. I say this mostly because I will address the issue of Katara and Aang in due time.

**Disclaimers -** Needless to say, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did, I would have had Zuko and Katara kiss at the end, instead of Aang (a scene I have never allowed myself to see). I do not own the song (So Close) either. The plot idea is my own, however. I'll take credit for that. (:

With all that mumbo-jumbo said, I hope you enjoy this story to the fullest extent! For any inconsistencies, such as grammatical, or spelling errors, I apologize in advanced. I'm known to skip entire words. If you see these, please let me know. Reviews are extremely appreciated and I thank flames because it means you read it at the very least. (;

* * *

_So Close_

_a tale told by colorxmeperfect_

_[Full] Summary:_

I knew that it was unconventional, to say the least. I, also, knew that no one really knew how I felt. I suppose that our chemistry was just too strong for a strictly platonic relationship. It was all so complicated and yet so simple. I liked him. He liked me. That should be the end of it, right? Wrong. It was all this complicated because he still had one thing attached to him. That thing was a person. That person was a girl. And that girl was Mai.

_Intro - Admittedly:_

I knew that it was a little unconventional, to say the least. I, also, knew that no one really knew how I felt. He was _truly_ my best friend. That claim never was and won't ever be a lie, but what I will deny is that I felt more, that I _wanted_ more.

It was totally uncalled for: my feelings, his feelings, _our_ _feelings_. Despite knowing that, we couldn't help ourselves. It was not the best of situations, though; we both knew that perfectly well, so did we make excuses? I did and I milked every excuse for as long as I could and that would get me through it all. Feigning that our relationship was strictly friendship was always at the forefront of my mind; never allowing anyone to see or know of the intimate moments we shared, whether we were confessing long lost hopes and dreams, or exposing wounds in hopes of healing, or even a reassuring hug, holding hands, even a stolen kiss. Those were moments that belonged to him, to me, to us, and no one else.

It wasn't as if pretending removed all conflict; it didn't. Conflicts would occasionally arise, but, in the end, we always stayed true to our feelings, to what we wanted, and to each other. It's true that we'd agree to change the make-up of our relationship, staying _just friends_, however, trying to keep that resolve never worked out. I suppose that our chemistry was just too strong for a strictly platonic relationship. Now, we've gotten to a point where neither of us can let go. I don't think either one of us wants to, though.

It was all so complicated and yet so simple. I liked him. He liked me. That should be the end of it, right? Wrong, absolutely wrong. Aside from not wanting to ruin our friendship, there was another factor to take into account, a large one that stopped us in our tracks after a certain point. We were both willing to push our luck as far as we could, but we'd only get so far, only because he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ let go. It was all this complicated because he still had one thing attached to him. That thing was a person. That person was a girl. And that girl was Mai.


End file.
